


Good enough for me

by annaoz



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Joe Strummer was a legend, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treize jours depuis leur arrivée à PHL, treize nuits passées à dormir l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser pas mal, à attendre que Vince fasse le premier pas, parce qu'ils sont conscients tous deux que c'est lui qui freine, lui qui a peur, lui qui s'était réinventé homo à 14 ans parce que c'était la seule façon de comprendre sa fascination pour Stuart, son amour pour Stuart... sans cette petite crapule irlandaise dans sa vie, Vince Tyler aurait pu faire un hétéro très correct !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> écrit en 2009 pour Isil pendant la troisième session d'osbcur_echange.

L'aéroport de Manchester offre les prémices d'un nouveau monde : à l'extérieur, c'est Mad City dans ce qu'elle a de plus moche, béton gris, tours de verre seventies. Honnêtement, Vince n'a jamais été le premier à se soucier d'esthétique industrielle, il est fan des Daleks, après tout, les effarantes limites du « beau » dans le développement de la conserve (ou des villes en conserve) ne l'émeuvent pas ; il aurait peut-être juste aimé, au jour où il prend la fuite en direction du totalement neuf loin de Canal Street, qu'il y ait un peu de belle Angleterre dans le décor qu'il quitte pour longtemps.

Peu importe, l'intérieur de l'aéroport propose des Starbucks et McDonald's comme partout dans le monde, il peut se croire déjà parti.

Il flippe. Il ignore si c'est à cause des conditions du départ – Hazel a beau être Hazel, il l'abandonne quand même aux mains des flics, ça fait des adieux moyennement chaleureux – ou si c'est parce qu'il a toujours peur en avion. Ou si c'est parce qu'il craint, juste au creux du bide, au niveau des tripes, que Stuart Alan Jones s'aperçoive tout à coup qu'il n'a rien à faire de lui dans sa vie... même s'il n'a pas flanché depuis que Londres s'est révélé, à y penser effectivement, trop petit et plat pour les accueillir tous les deux.

Il flippe parce que, depuis qu'ils ont franchi le portail d'entrée de l'aéroport, ils n'ont pas cessé de regarder dans la même direction et qu'il a la bête stupide entêtante impression que c'est la première fois que Stuart ne se détache pas pour reluquer ailleurs. Il va devoir s'y faire à ça, à Stuart, à lui avec Stuart.

...En attendant, histoire de garder vivace l'impression qu'ils sont encore et toujours de jeunes cons un peu branleurs, ils peuvent toujours emmerder une dernière fois les John-John et Belinda Smith des différents comptoirs aériens.

« Je pourrais être une Rock Star ! » dit Vince, imaginant déjà un dialogue trashy pompé dans les colonnes du NME. « Je pourrais être incognito et me préparer à une tournée aux States, je serais Vince White des Clash – personne ne sait à quoi ressemblent ces vieux punks aujourd'hui – et tu pourrais être Mick Jones, en plus gay... »

Stuart lui sourit, c'est une chose qu'il a toujours maîtrisée à la perfection, l'art de sourire pour tout vocabulaire, en toutes circonstances.

« Je sais que Vince White a remplacé Mick Jones en 83, mais ça n'empêcherait pas l'option d'une réunion, et puis avec Strummer devenu presque américain, ça serait crédible, limite crédible, assez crédible pour qu'on nous offre des places en première classe... »

« La ferme, Vince, j'ai pas besoin de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre pour me payer la classe VIP. »

C'est vrai, bien sûr que c'est vrai, Stuart a toujours eu trop de pognon à sa disposition, ce n'est presque pas drôle de ne pas avoir à craindre l'inconfort des motels crasseux et la junk food au quotidien quand ils seront là-bas.

« Tu pourrais _faire semblant..._ »

En regardant Vince, ce grand type propre et net, anglais jusqu'au bout des orteils, le supplier doucement de jouer le jeu avec lui, Stuart se souvient de Cameron, de la phrase de Cameron, du fait qu'il lui reprochait de conserver Vince à l'état de gamin de 12 ans. Sauf qu'on n'a pas forcément envie de recommencer sa vie avec un gosse de 12 ans, même si c'est Vince Tyler.

« Nope, pas les Clash, trop hétéro pour moi. »

Vince a l'air un peu déçu mais se reprend très vite. « Qui tu veux alors, Erasure si tu veux, ou ces bons vieux Pet Shop Boys – nan, décidément trop vieux – ou les deux quarts homos de Shed Seven ? »

« Ils étaient cinq dans Shed Seven. »

« Tah, Stuart ! Réflexion faite, je crois même qu'ils étaient six, ce qui est stupide, ils auraient pu au moins être sept, rapport au nom... Ce n'est pas la question, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui qui en jette, ce que tu veux, vraiment... On quitte Madchester, mec, ça doit se faire en fanfare un truc pareil ! »

Finalement, en lieu et place de la fanfare désirée, Stuart se contentera de glisser la main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Vince – l'effet escompté se révélant sans doute moindre que s'il l'avait fourrée dans la poche avant – et de lui mordiller très gentiment l'oreille tandis qu'il essayait, avec beaucoup de mal, de passer outre la mine choquée des deux fausses rouquines du comptoir d'US Airways.

Ils ont choisi cette compagnie aérienne-là à défaut de trouver mieux au départ de Manchester, le choix pour les USA se limitant à Atlanta, Orlando, Chicago, New York et Philadephie, Stuart ayant rayé la Floride des options possibles dès le départ, le vol pour New York archi complet, il ne reste que Chicago ou Philadelphie à leur offrir un départ quasi immédiat ; ils savent tous les deux qu'attendre trop longtemps les ferait regarder en arrière.

Vince propose Philadelphie, pour Tom Hanks et Banderas, et Stuart ne trouve rien à y redire.

Dans l'avion, Vince se cramponne à tout ce que Stuart laisse dépasser de préhensile et finit par s'endormir ainsi, le pouce logé à l'intérieur de la manche de chemise de son compagnon de route, regardant s'envoler les huit heures et quelques de la traversée dans la plus parfaite béatitude.

Philadelphia International Airport – PHL comme l'appelle les gens de là-bas, ce qui n'a rien de logique comme acronyme si on s'y intéresse deux secondes – est plus vaste que ce que Vince a pu imaginer, il est heureux de ne pas avoir de bagage à récupérer sur l'insensé tapis roulant qui défile à leur gauche, Stuart y abandonne le sien. Nouveau départ, qu'il a dit...

Somme toute, Philadelphie leur plaît sans trop leur plaire, la ville est trop ville pour Stuart qui rêve de se perdre à l'Ouest, trop froide aussi pour s'évader sans valise ni vêtements de rechange. Ils se prennent une journée chez Gap et Urban Outfit pour se transformer en mâles gays US et Stuart loue une voiture.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu voler la voiture, vue la façon dont il la malmène jusqu'à Cincinnati, où il achète un flingue chez un armurier du bord de route qui ne lui demande aucuns papiers d'identité tant qu'il ne manifeste pas l'envie de se procurer les munitions qui vont avec. Ça tombe bien, Vince n'est pas très chaud à l'idée de savoir Stuart armé, même s'il est d'une parfaite sérénité depuis qu'ils ont atterri, qu'il l'embrasse plusieurs fois par jour sans la violence rangée qu'il portait quelques fois sur ses lèvres à Manchester, il reste un feu sous tension, capable de tout, tout le temps.

Après qu'il ait payé pour le révolver, un modèle argenté à crosse en bois, Stuart le range à la ceinture de son jeans, les paumes à plat glissant sur le tissu, sans détacher une seule fois son regard de celui de Vince, qui lui, honnêtement, salive un tout petit peu... _« Je te laisserai jouer avec, si tu veux. »_ qu'il lui dit, et, merde, le salopard, il sait tellement bien ce qu'il fait que Vince s'en veut de n'avoir pas plus de maîtrise.

 _« Maintenant ? »_ qu'il demande, plein, _plein_ o d'espoir.

 _« Uh uh... »_ fait Stuart en hochant la tête.

Vince conduit jusqu'au motel après ça et il est convaincu qu'ils ont créé un dieu spécial pour les pédés en Amérique, parce que c'est un miracle s'il n'envoie pas la berline valdinguer sur le bas-côté alors que Stuart Alan Jones le contemple avec ces yeux-là, l'aiguise avec ces mains-là partout sur ses cuisses.

Treize jours depuis leur arrivée à PHL, treize nuits passées à dormir l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser pas mal, à attendre que Vince fasse le premier pas, parce qu'ils sont conscients tous deux que c'est lui qui freine, lui qui a peur, lui qui s'était réinventé homo à 14 ans parce que c'était la seule façon de comprendre sa fascination pour Stuart, son amour pour Stuart... sans cette petite crapule irlandaise dans sa vie, Vince Tyler aurait pu faire un hétéro très correct !

Il oublie toutes les secondes accumulées en 16 ans de frustration quand Stuart se déshabille, l'aide à déboutonner sa chemise, à déboucler son ceinturon.

Il voudrait prendre son temps, être tendre, être attentif, passer ses mains et sa bouche sur le corps de Stuart sans se presser, parce que ce serait la première fois et que ça seulement justifierait qu'il y consacre la moitié du reste de sa vie. Il voudrait.

16 ans de frustration enfermés dans un instant face à Stuart qui s'étend, qui attend, qui s'écarte pour lui, ça ne peut forcément qu'être un pur concentré d'intensité. Et de trouille, tellement de trouille qu'il lui faut recommencer une deuxième fois pour oublier que la première était si brouillonne et rapide et adolescente, bordel, c'est embarrassant...

La deuxième fois est mieux, la troisième plus encore, la quatrième est parfaite jusqu'à ce que Stuart le menace de le flinguer _réellement_ s'il ne le laisse pas dormir un peu !

A quatre heures du mat', il appelle Hazel. Il doit être quelque chose comme midi en Angleterre et la cuisine de sa mère doit avoir fait le plein de visiteurs parce qu'il entend Bernard, Alexander et Janice lui hurler un tas d'imprécations pornos dont il essaie de ne pas rigoler trop fort pour ne pas éveiller Stuart à côté de lui.

Après Cincinnati et jusqu'à Tucson, ils baisent énormément.

Vince ose à peine imaginer la tête des employés de chez Avis quand ils récupèreront la voiture de location, ils devraient _nettoyer_ un peu...

Phoenix est une ville de cowboys, Stuart s'y fait d'ailleurs casser la gueule par deux blondinets tassés en stetson et santiags. Ça fait mal, surtout quand le bout métallique des santiags rencontre ses côtes. Le bluff du flingue balancé à la face des bouseux, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, quand les mecs sont eux-mêmes armés, il vaut mieux compter sur Vince pour s'interposer en expliquant que son ami plaisantait, que son révolver n'est même pas chargé... Les cowboys n'ont pas d'humour, juste des kicks vicieux réservés aux tapettes.

Vince avait trouvé la rencontre avec la faune homophobe du far west plus amusante quand le gras double de la station essence à Casa Grande s'était quasiment fait dans le froc en louchant sur le canon argent de Stuart.

Ils restent donc plus longtemps que prévu à Phoenix, une semaine de repos forcé pour Stuart avec trois visites humiliantes à la clinique du coin et une invitation répétée à passer un test HIV pour chacun d'eux, comme si le fait d'avoir pissé le sang sur Buckeye Road pouvait avoir contaminé la ville de leurs sangs impurs.

Le soir de leurs adieux à Phoenix, Joe Strummer, ex-Clash et pur Mescalero, passe à l'Alhambra sur Glenrosa Avenue. Vince propose en rigolant d'assister à un vrai spectacle de rockeur hétéro mais Stuart lui sert sa meilleure mine moisie en le priant de carrer ses fesses dans la bagnole plus vite que ça ; il marmonne également un truc sous-entendant qu'il s'est tellement pété la glotte de rire à sa bonne blague qu'il n'est pas certain qu'il pourra encore sucer de sitôt. Vince devine qu'il n'est pas sérieux, _espère_ qu'il n'est pas sérieux – ce serait alors une vraie TRAGEDIE ! - mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de répéter deux fois sa menace voilée, mieux vaut prévenir que de se voir condamné à palucher popol pour des siècles et des siècles.

Après l'Ouest sauvage, ils décident de migrer vers la civilisation californienne, plus libertaire et moins casseuse de couilles – littéralement.

Le matin du 11 septembre 2001, ils sont à San Francisco.

Ils y ont loué un studio sur Haight-Ashbury et ressenti l'envie conjointe de se poser un peu, la ville leur apporte tout ce qu'ils désirent : la fièvre, la baie, la plage, les parcs, Castro, surtout Castro.

Vince travaille depuis quelques semaines dans un magasin de memorabilia Beatles. Il a un peu menti au boss en prétendant être né et avoir passé la moitié de sa vie d'adolescent à Liverpool, se fait d'ailleurs coincer sur sa non-connaissance du catalogue des Fab Four assez fréquemment pour que des Red Necks pure souche se retiennent de lui démonter le portrait, sans conséquence, parce que tout le monde aime Vince Tyler, vraiment.

Ce jour-là, ils seront éveillés un peu avant six heures par leurs voisins, un jeune couple portoricain tous les deux barmen dans une boîte sur Market Street.

Ce jour-là, Hazel suppliera son fils de rentrer au pays, en pleurs, en larmes, en rage, parce qu'il veut la revoir, évidemment qu'il veut, mais qu'ici, avec Stuart, chaque nouveau jour est tellement parfait. Hazel comprendra, il promettra, ils reviendront bientôt, bientôt mais pas tout de suite.

Néanmoins, après le 9/11, il leur devient infiniment plus difficile de faire renouveler leurs visas, Stuart affirme qu'il a toujours assez de pognon pour corrompre quelques fonctionnaires – ou leur procurer des faux si besoin est – mais ils sont tous les deux plus soucieux. Le sexe s'en ressent un peu. Juste un peu, merci beaucoup !

Un jour matin, Stuart est le premier à s'éveiller, à se dépêtrer des draps dans lesquels les affections de Vince l'ont tout entortillé. Il parcourt à pieds les rues aux façades colorées de Haight-Ashbury, s'arrête dans une boutique pour acheter le journal, un peu plus loin pour un pain et quelques fruits frais, ils sortiront sans doute à midi pour manger un porc soja chez Mrs Lang sur Castro. Il est heureux, avec Vince, il est vraiment heureux.

Quand il s'arrête dans Waller Street pour prendre un thé bien chaud avant de retourner à l'appart et rejoindre Vince sous les draps emmêlés, il s'offre le luxe de lire le journal en premier ; Vince le monopolise toujours, le dépiaute de toutes ses pages intérieures pour n'en garder que l'international et les bandes dessinées.

En quatrième de couverture, à la rubrique culture, il apprend que Joe Strummer, ancien Clash, ancien punk, ancien guérillero rock, est mort à 50 ans dans sa maison cossue du Somerset.

Ça lui fiche un coup de froid entre les omoplates et comme une espèce de spleen qui monte à la gorge : il est peut-être temps de rentrer, il devrait en parler avec Vince. Il croit bien qu'il pourrait être heureux avec lui n'importe où.


End file.
